1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for making a bias tape which is a narrow strip of cloth having a pair of longitudinal margins folded toward each other for use chiefly in finishing, streightening and decorating clothing. Such a device is referred to as a bias tape maker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical bias tape maker is known from UK Patent No. 2049548 for example and has such a structure as shown in FIGS. 17 and 18 of the accompanying drawings. Specifically, the typical bias take maker mainly comprises two parts which include an outer tubular member 51 and an inner core member 52. The outer tubular member 51 may be formed by punching a thin metal sheet, followed by bending the punched sheet into a tubular shape. The inner core member 52 may be formed of a resin by molding.
The inner core member 52 tapers from its rear end to its front end and has a generally triangular platform 53 which is formed with a pair of longitudinal engaging grooves 54. The outer tubular member 51 has a pair of roof margins 55 received in the pair of longitudinal engaging grooves 54 when the outer member 51 is assembled with the inner core member 52. Further, in the assembled state, a tape folding passage (not specifically shown) is formed between the outer member 51 and the inner core member 52.
The platform 54 of the inner core member 52 is pivotally connected, at its rear end, to two ends 57a of a holder ring 57. Further, the platform 54 is formed with a tape advancing slot 58 which penetrates through the thickness of the inner core member 52.
In use, a material tape 56 is introduced into the tape folding passage of the bias tape maker from the rear end thereof. However, due to friction which increases toward the front end of the bias tape maker, it is difficult to manually insert the material tape 56 (which is inherently flexible) to the extent of causing its leading edge to project beyond the front end of the bias tape maker. Thus, a needle-like rod need be inserted into the tape advancing slot 58 of the inner core member 52 for engagement with the material tape 56. Usually, the needle-like rod in engagement with the material tape 56 is moved forward two or three times before the leading edge of the material tape 56 starts projecting out of the bias tape maker.
Upon progressive passage through the bias tape maker, the material tape 56 is continuously formed into a bias tape 56x having a pair of folds 56a. The folds 56a may be fixed or set by ironing.
According to the prior art described above, since the tape advancing slot 58 is formed with a relatively small width in the inner core member 52 which is relatively thick, a user's finger cannot make direct access to the material tape 56 through the slot 58 for preliminary advancing thereof. Therefore, it is rather inconvenient and inefficient to use the prior art bias tape maker. Further, the the needle-like rod must always accompany the prior art bias tape maker, which fact is another disadvantage of the prior art.